


love like you

by yummibear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Song: Love Like You, haikyuu fic, idk if its fluff or angst, one sentence that mentions it-, tsukki comforts yamaguchi, tsukki n yama sing?, underage drinking BRIEFLY mentioned, yamaguchi is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummibear/pseuds/yummibear
Summary: yamaguchi loves tsukkishima. tsukkishima loves yamaguchi. insecurites r shown, but tsukki comforts him <3 idk how to summarize sorry
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> -PLEASE LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING: love like you - error x ink cover !!  
> -the title is based off of "Love Like You" from steven universe !!  
> -it wont have angst i swear,,,OKK MAYBE A BIT  
> -saw an angsty tsukkiyama comic with this song on tik tok and sobbed so im making myself feel better  
> -LOWERCASE IS INTENTIONAL

"if i could begin to be, half of what you think of me...i could do about anything...i could even learn how to love", yamaguchi mutters, walking to tsukki's room. 

he opens the door slightly, seeing tsukki's sleeping form. "when i see the way you act, wondering when i'm coming back, i could do about anything, i could even learn how to love like you...love like you...", he sings, voice just below a whisper. 

yamaguchi smiles, looking around tsukki's room. the dinosaur theme makes him chuckle quietly, loving his dorky side.

"i always thought i might be bad, now i'm sure that it's true", yamaguchi softly sings at tsukki's sleeping face as he sits at the edge of the bed."cause' i think you're so good, and i'm nothing like you." yamaguchi brushes a piece of his hair behind his ear, looking up at the ceiling. 

he remembers all 9 years of them being friends. him calling him "tsukki". he remembers when tsukki got drunk & finally opened up to him, telling him that he had a special way of showing he cared, even though he acted like he didn't. 9 years of tsukki's special treatment, but yamaguchi couldn't help but feel like he was undeserving.

he felt weak. helpless. he cried whenever someone yelled at him (thanks a lot, bullies), he blushed at the slightest tease. he had awkward, gangly arms. weird freckles across his face. unlike tsukki. tsukki was tall, strong but lean. stoic but had emotions, smart. cunning, way too attractive for his own good. always getting confessed to, but always rejecting.

yamaguchi felt horrible right now, because a girl had asked him to deliver a confession letter to tsukki, and it hurt that nobody knew they were dating. he felt like he'd never be enough.

"look at you go, i just adore you", yamaguchi whispers, feeling a tear trail lightly down his cheek as he recited the song that he related to too much.

"i wish i knew what makes you think im so special", tsukki says, opening his eyes. yamaguchi opens his mouth, shocked that tsukki was awake. tsukki carefully rubs his thumb across yamaguchi's cheek, wiping away his tear. "if i could begin to do, something that does right by you...i would do about anything, i would even learn how to love...", he sings while looking at the unrecognizable look in tsukki's eyes.

"when i see, the way you look", tsukki sings (SINGS?? yamaguchiexe. has stopped working). "shaken by how long it took",he continues, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand to see yamaguchi's face. "i could do about anything, i could even learn how to love like you...", yamaguchi sings back, his blush making his freckles more noticeable. "love like you...", tsukki sings softly, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

"even though i can't compare, and i'm sorry if i stare...i just want to do everything, maybe i could learn how to love", yamaguchi sings, a few tears falling down his face. 

the day had been too much, and he couldn't help but want to be shown off, but knowing he was the only one able to tsukki's special side, he felt happier.

tsukki grabs yamaguchi's face with both hands, trying to wipe away his tears.

"p-people say this lo-love is wrong, but all i w-want, is to be-belong", yamaguchi says, sobbing now, not out of saddness, but out of his overwhelming love for him.

tsukki traces the freckles on yamaguchi's shaking face, giving up on wiping the tears. 

"i can say, without any doubt. everyone should learn how to love like you", tsukki sings, looking right into his boyfriend's shut eyes. "l-love like you", yamaguchi hiccups, and tsukki sings right back,  
  


"love like you."

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* thanks for reading *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
> leave comments / kudos if u enjoyed :)  
> sorry it was so short,,,


End file.
